


Fuga

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Terei que lembrar-me disso quando acolher-me em teus braços e deleitar-me com teu prazer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuga

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio El Verano da comunidade lservice.

A estrada de terra dançava à sua frente com o mormaço. Sua túnica descia até os tornozelos e fora aconselhado a ficar de capuz. Suava. Se arrastava por entre as pedras com esforço e acabou tropeçando. - Por Júpiter, vamos descansar.

O homem que guiava o grupo, ele e um burro velho, parou. - O que houve?

\- Minha sandália arrebentou com as pedras. Esse disfarce está me cozinhando e minhas pernas estão a ponto de se partirem. - resmungou sentando-se numa pedra.

\- É melhor que ser decapitado em praça pública. Da-me a sandália.

O viajante de capuz estendeu-lhe a sandália arrebentada ainda nos pés. O guia tirou-a e conseguiu consertá-la com dois nós. Devolveu-lhe, pondo nas mãos do outro.

\- O que seria de mim sem tua lealdade?

\- Serias um naco de carne para abutres.

\- Por Júpiter, para de lembrar-me do infortúnio que acomete meu destino. Não basta ter minha família assassinada e minha linhagem amaldiçoada? Consola-me ter-te, amigo e amante, mas preferia eu encarar uma morte rápida e honrosa que submeter-me a uma vida miserável e doméstica no fim do mundo bucólico do meu próprio império. Pobre de mim.

\- Se queres tanto morrer, volta agora mesmo para teus carrascos.

O de capuz nada disse.

\- Vai te acostumando, pobre alma, a levar uma vida miserável, que ainda é uma vida. - Puxou o burro pelas rédeas e recomeçaram a caminhada. - E te lembras que agora te chamas Olívio e és irmão meu.

\- Terei que lembrar-me disso quando acolher-me em teus braços e deleitar-me com teu prazer?

Não houve reposta, apenas um puxão nas rédeas e o pequeno grupo de viajantes acelerou.

\- Por Júpiter. Desfaz essa carranca permanente se iremos viver juntos.

O guia continuou sem dar sinal de ter escutado.

\- Estás me ouvindo? É uma ordem! Eu ordeno que sejas alegre! Simpático, simpático! Por que estamos acelerando? Estou ficando para trás. Estás me ouvindo? Espera-me.


End file.
